


Sketching with a colorless marker

by MercurialDewdrop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialDewdrop/pseuds/MercurialDewdrop
Summary: Scenes and micro-pieces featuring nameless characters struggling to move forward.[01].- Amateur: The first week he couldn't see past the nervous fiddling, curt responses and darting eyes; wondering why such a small child needed to visit his clinic.Half year later, even a shy whisper was welcomed.





	Sketching with a colorless marker

(She is a child)

It ached, how her slumped shoulders tensed forward, eyes tired and dark bags forming underneath them. This wasn't _(shouldn't)_ be the way an eight year old shares a secret, but [...] knows _it is_ ; form her hushed tones, to the effort of cupping a hand on the space between them, as if her words would be granted physicality, sprout a pair of legs and hightail out of the clinic.

"I don't want to die" half-lidded eyes watch him cautiously, searching his face and posture _(why?)_ until she is satisfied to continue.

Tiny ___ repeats the same sentence, this time a little more firm, a little more sure and determined- there's a dull spark fighting to stay alight in the haze of her eyes "but," she bites the inside of her cheek a second before the spark dies, and with it, [...] feels a little more of his scarred heart dry across the edges.

(She's a _child._ )

"I'm _so_ tired--" his eyes fall closed, and for the umpteenth time on his career, [...] thinks this job isn't for him. This is clearly unprofessionalism, but he can't bear seeing again that resigned gait even as it bleeds through her words.

(In a corner of his mind, the weak reassurance of i _ts okay, she doesn't want to be seen like this either, no one does_ is nothing more than a murmur because he's supposed to be stronger than this)

There's silence-- and then there's not. Her sob, ugly raw and desperate, tears an equally grotesque gaping wound on his chest for the world to see.

"... Sometimes, I just want to _disappear._ "

(And if she's a child, [...] wonders not for the first time, just what is he?)


End file.
